


VAU

by SkyeTheTsubaki



Category: Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game), Puzzle & Dragons Cross, puzzle & dragons x
Genre: Ace is being stubborn and Lance isn’t having any of it, M/M, Since it’s october, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeTheTsubaki/pseuds/SkyeTheTsubaki
Summary: Ace isn’t taking care of himself but as a vampire I guess? I’m not good at summaries, ok?





	VAU

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a little Vampire Au for October. Well everything is pretty much the same but some of the characters are vampires. I’m still trying to figure out Lance’s personality so if i get him wrong dont kill me.  
> Aka this is just some practice writing to get more in tuned with the characters. I dont want all the fanfics to be in Ace’s P.o.v so i might try to wing it with Lance in the next one.

It hurt. All Ace could feel was the pain. His stomach ached and he felt very dizzy like the world was spinning around him. His vision kept blurring every so often as he talked to Charo and Tiger. Garnet told him he looked paler than usual but he just shrugged it off and told her he was okay though it was clear she didn’t believe it. He didn’t want to involve them because he knows what the outcome would be if they learned what he was doing to himself. He knew he would get a scolding then they would offer to help him. The scolding he could handle, however, he didn’t want their help though, it would go against why he was doing this in the first place.

He knew it wasnt smart and someone was going to notice eventually and stop him. How he was practically starving himself because he was in denial of what he saw. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, he didn’t wish to so much as scratch them. Even if that would save his life he couldn’t hurt anyone. Ever since what had happened about three weeks ago he had refused to eat.

He couldn’t explain what exactly happened three weeks ago nor did he want to. It was the worst thing he had ever saw and it really ruined him.

It scarred him for life seeing that. It wasnt right and he knew it. Now every time he looks at blood he feels sick to his stomach. Just the thought about what happened makes him nauseous. So he decided that it was better to starved than drink someone’s blood.

If you wouldve asked him years earlier he wouldn’t have ever thought that one day he would refuse to eat. He knew that doing this will most likely kill him but all that was pushed out of his head. He didn’t care and maybe he should have told someone about how bad it was getting but he didn’t want to be a bother. He would rather fix this on his own than drag someone else into it.

He should’ve been paying more attention to his health or perhaps told someone but even now as he talks to some of his friends, even now as he talks to people he looks up to and care about whether he wants to admit it or not, he doesn’t want to tell anyone. Tell them hes starving himself to death especially for such a stupid reason.

Yes it hurt and was probably killing him but he didn’t care. It was better than drinking an innocent persons blood by a long shot. He didn’t even drink the blood packets his mom got that were for vampires like him. He was actually very surprised his mom hadn’t noticed but then again recently they had an increase of customers at their restaurant.

His head suddenly had a sharp pain. He couldn’t see who he was talking to and his eyes were having trouble staying open. The whole world felt like it was spinning around him. He was trying not to fall forward. His head felt as though it was going to explode. His vision started to clear for a second And he started to fall forward. He remembers someone reaching forward to catch him from falling but then everything went black.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

It was dark and cold. Everywhere he looked was pitch black. It felt as tho someone could jump out and scare him. Or maybe he could just disappear without anyone knowing. It was a terrible feeling and He wanted it to end. It was draining him and it was doing it quickly. He could hear someone talking but it was distant. He couldn’t really make out words but hes pretty sure the voice said his name. It sounded close but so far away. The only good thing was he could no longer feel the pain that was piercing his head and stomach.

He felt nothing and maybe that should’ve scared him but it didn’t. He didn’t even have any response to this feeling. Was it even a feeling, he wondered. He wasnt sad, happy, or angry. He was just there standing in a black abyss with nothing but his own thoughts to run through his head. He could look anywhere and only see black. Like he was stuck in oblivion.

He felt himself relaxing and going to a deep and calming sleep but then something was there. Something was keeping him awake. Almost as though suddenly everyone he knew or cared about was looking at him. As though they were telling him to fight the feeling. He didn’t understand why though, the feeling was nice and he felt happy. But then again there was something else there. Some other feeling.

He felt guilty. He didn’t know what he felt guilty for but it was there. Had he been a good friend? A good son? All these thoughts were pouring in his head and he felt even colder than before. He wrapped his arms around himself but they did nothing. He couldn’t feel them almost like they weren’t even there.

He crouched down in hopes that maybe his body can warm him a little bit but nothing was happening. It felt the same as it did seconds before. Like it wasnt there and it was all made up. Like everything he was seeing wasnt real. Like he wasnt real.

Suddenly there was a warmth. He felt himself being pulled to it. Kinda like when you see a bright light in a dark tunnel. An exit to whatever it was that he was in. He wanted to stay but the feeling was so strong. He stood back up shakily as he started to see some light. It was as though the place had heard his thoughts. He started walking towards it then he stopped.

Suddenly he remembered a saying he had heard before. Something about not going into the light. As though the light was bad but it was weird because the light did not seem bad at all. It was welcoming and felt like home. It was very familiar and it made him want more of it.

He looked back at the pitch black. What if the light was bad and if he goes into it there was no way of coming back but then again did he want to go back? The darkness had this feeling of acceptance and peace although it scared him. It had a weird aura that didn’t want you to let go. He was addicted to it and he didn’t know why exactly.

However, what if the light was his only chance out? If he passed up this opportunity to go into the light and stayed where he was already used to would he never be able to leave the dark? He slowly looked back to the light. Sure he was used to the dark and it had a weird addicting aura but the light had a sense of happiness and familiarity. An aura of being home with his mom as she made him her finest eggs.

Eggs... Tamazo. It reminded him of the first time he had met tamazo during that fight. When tamazo first hatched and Ace had no clue what to do. He remembered the fight and how strong Lance was and how deep inside him he wanted to be there fighting alongside Lance.

He remembered Charo. How he would inform Ace of all the monsters. Or Tiger making silly jokes and just acting out. Garnet too how she would scold him for anything he did wrong. Haru and Happy when she would go to Ace and talk about what had happened that day. How she met a cute boy or something. Sonia who was like a aunt to him and always was trying to look after him. His Grandma and how she was the one who gave him his D-gear.

His monsters. The one thing that got him going. How they all fought with him to overcome whatever challenge. These people were his family and if he stayed he would be throwing them all away. He would be leaving them all behind to deal with what he couldn’t.

He took one last look at the dark and then turned his head with a confident smile and began walking to the light. The closer he got the better he felt. He no longer felt numb but overcome with happiness. He could still feel the hunger but it was slowly fading away. He continued on-ward until he could no longer open his eyes because the light was so blinding. So warm ad accepting. So familiar. It was home.

His eyes slowly opened as he saw blue. Not just any blue, it was the sky. The sky he would sit and look at whenever he could. He blinked twice in confusion as he realized he was on the ground. Had he fainted? Was that all a dream?

The weirdest thing was he was no longer hungry. He tried to sit up but then a pain shot through his body and he quickly laid back down.

”That’s what happens when you dont eat, idiot” Ace felt relief then confusion and then horror. He had passed out talking to Lance. The worst thing he could’ve done. He didn’t even want to look in the direction where he had heard the voice but something in him compelled him to.

His eyes moved to his right and there sat Lance with his same emotionless face. He frowned, as he stubbornly stood up suddenly to prove Lance wrong but of course the world had other plans and he was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness as he fell forward on his face.

If he was listening very closely he might’ve heard the chuckle but he was too busy pitying himself to care. He pushed himself back up and looked back at where lance was sitting on the ground. Ace slowly stood and looked at Lance in confusion.

Something wasnt right. He was missing something. Tamazo? No he was with Haru to go get some food. His D-gear? No he could feel it in his pocket and it hadn’t been messed with. What was it?

Lance had slowly gotten up while Ace was thinking about what was different. It wasnt until when Lance was starting to walk away when Ace had realized. He wasnt hungry anymore.

”Wait!” He exclaimed out to lance, as he went running towards him. He stopped right in front of him and glared. There was only one explanation for this but did Lance really feed him? That didn’t seem right because Lance was the one who wanted him gone.

“What?” Lance said his a hint of annoyance, Aces glare softened but then he frowned in confusion.

“Did you...” He could feel his embarrassment rising up. He really regretted going after Lance. He didn’t understand why he was getting so worked up though.

Lance gave him a blank look. As Ace was having troubles asking this question. Suddenly Ace sighed. It’s not a big deal just a question.

”Did you give me blood?” Ace asked in one breath. He suddenly felt really embarrassed, that wasnt cool at all. He practically screamed in Lance’s face. Thankfully Lance didn’t seem affected at all. Perhaps he was used to it with Devi, that devidra seems to be really outgoing.

“Yes.” Lance said, and that was it. No denial no embarrassment no nothing. How he could say some stuff he does with a straight face amazes Ace. However that leads to the question, whose blood did Lance give him?

"Wha-" Ace said, in surprise with how direct Lance was. "but I didn't want to... Who's blood did you give me anyway??" he said pointedly, even though he knows Lance wouldn't purposely give him some random blood he still wanted to make sure, but then whose blood was it?

Lance actually hesitated and gave Ace a strange look. Ace couldn’t pinpoint the expression, but he felt something flutter inside his chest upon seeing it. This suspense was killing him. He just wanted to know whose blood it was, even though he was sure whose it was he just wanted confirmation, was that too much to ask.

Lance finally responded, “Whose do you think?” Ace paused, then puffed out his cheeks in frustration but then the reality hit him fully. So that could only mean one thing.

“So you.” Ace paused to find a way to reword what he was going to ask to make it sound as normal as possible. Now thinking back on it there was no way of making this question sound even remotely normal.

“I drank your blood?!?” Ace exclaimed, he lowered his voice quickly in surprise with how loud he was. He looked around only to remember they are alone in the forest.

“Sorry..” he mumbled an apology and moved his finger to his lips. All he could think was why Lance would do that. Lance always seemed like he disliked vampires. He remembers clearly Lance telling him to mind his business and that this island was no place for creatures like him. It really upset him because he was just trying to help.

So why would someone who obviously hates vampires and such let one drink his blood. It made no sense. Or perhaps he was missing something.

”Hey, Lance?” Ace asked in confusion and a hint of being worried. How exactly did he realize i was passed out of starvation? I could’ve just been tired and collapsed. So many questions were pilling up in his head.

Lance was looking at him waiting expectedly for a question that Ace couldn’t form. How do you ask all those questions in one. What if he asks him something personal by mistake.

NO! He needs to snap out of this its just a simple question. He shouldn’t be worrying over it.

“I thought you hated vampires” was the first thing out of his mouth. It was silent for a moment before every voice in his head screamed “ABORT ABORT”. That was way too direct.

”I dont hate them.” Ace paused his mental freak out and looked at Lance in surprise.

”what?”

Lance looked at him straight in the eye almost challengingly. “I said I don't hate them” His voice had a ting of annoyance but you had to listen really closely to notice it. Ace was too busy unscrambling those words in his mind.

”Wait! But you said that vampires shouldn’t be here and i should mind my own business??” Ace said in confusion.

“They dont, and you should.” Lance replied with a blank look. That doesn’t answer what Ace was trying to ask.

”Yeah but why??” Ace didn’t like having to repeat himself it was quite frustrating. He could feel his face heating up.

Lance, seemingly bored of the questioning, replied, “ask Gest,” and walked away, “Not like you would understand anyway”

That was it.

“WHY YOU JERK!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just say that this was in the spirit of October and Halloween coming up so don’t judge me lmao.


End file.
